Project Summary This proposal requests support for the MSTP at the University of Cincinnati College of Medicine (UCCOM). Our dual-degree program was established in 1985 and has been continuously NIH-funded for over 15 years. It enrolls 9 new students each year and currently includes 55 students. The central goal of the UCCOM MSTP is to train physician scientists who will be the leaders in their respective fields in academic medicine. Our Program is supported by a solid infrastructure in clinical and research training. Our students can choose from 10 diverse graduate programs. The success of our Program is best illustrated by the success of our graduates. Of our 94 graduates, 52 (79%) remain in academia or in research intensive careers in industry or government and 32 of these (62%) have research funding from the NIH, industry or government. Alumni from our program are likely to work in full-time academic medicine; 49 or 74% of graduates remain in academic medicine, and notably 29 (59%) of these have NIH funding to support their research. In addition, 3 of our alumni hold leadership positions in government or industry. Our students come from a diverse applicant pool drawn from across the nation. For the class that matriculated in the Fall of 2016, we had 187 applicants from 34 states. Our current MSTP students include 18% URM and 16% disadvantaged/disabled students. The average time to complete our MSTP for the last 10 years is 8.1 years and our students have matched at the most competitive residency programs. Since the last funding period, several important and exciting developments have taken place, which include increases in the size and quality of our applicant pool including URM and disabled/disadvantaged applicants, our program faculty, extramural research support among our program faculty, flexibility in the M3/M4 curriculum for MSTP students, number and breadth of training opportunities for MD/PhD candidates, expansion of both UCCOM and CCHMC facilities, design and implementation of a web-based physician scientist specific individual development plan (IDP), design and implementation of the MSTP Transition Series designed to provide targeted and enhanced guidance at each transition point during MSTP training. We are confident that we can continue to achieve our aims and meet the central goal of our program. Towards this goal, we are requesting support for 10 positions.